Sparkling Dark
by levadura
Summary: Shounen ai:, UA Él es normal, justo como los demás chicos del internado... -DESCONTINUADO-
1. Skylines and Turnstiles

_**Sparkling Dark **_

_por Kao-chan_

-(Shounen ai, UA)- Él es normal, justo como los demás chicos del internado... pero él es raro. Su vida es un asco. Hasta que no descubre un secreto oscuro que el internado esconde y empieza a notar cosas extrañas en el ambiente y varias muertes... "¿Esto en sus labios es... sangre?" **Fic con dedicatorias! n.n**

**Advertencias**: Shounen (_yo, kite kure! Ningen nante...! _XD) ai y tal vez Yaoi..., (parejas sin especificar! xD), OOC temporal, matanza, pactos al diablo, vampiros, punzante humor negro xD? Magia negra o.o? --- esteemm--- no sé xD! Ya lo verán ustedes! XD Ah, y... no es algo como Harry Potter! U.U...no! Entonces sería una plagiadora... ó una muy mala escritora de fan fics! XD (... 6.6U' estem... coughhhhh! ./. blush...) sin comentarios! XD

Bien! dedicatorias especiales! n.n: Hanna-inu-chan xDD,** Miaru-chan,** Shooting Star Natalie, **Shadowmew**, Oro Makoto Hayama, (que ya debió entrar a la prepa... 6.6) y **Meimi Hirata LASS** (esas personas en las que pensé cuando hacía mi fic n.n)

**Disclaimer:** No sé como le hacen para hacer cada ver los disclaimers más imaginativos! ò.ó... cada fic nuevo que veo, observo un disclaimer más sorprendente que el anterior! xD AHORA: Naruto es completamente mío! MÍO! Y Sasuke es mío también! Y GAARA Y HAKU! (aunque ambos... **spoiler**... **spoiler**) y Masashi Kishimoto también es míoo! WAJAJAJA! Y el Universo 6.6 también...!

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el fic, la vida, amor, paz, yaoi y CEST LA VIE!

**Capítulo Uno: Molinos en el horizonte (Skylines and Turnstiles)**

Realmente no le importaba, el estúpido internado no iba a prohibirle nada de lo que él disfrutara.

Y si los problemas en su casa no podían ser opacados, le importaba menos, sus padres adoptivos se divorciaban y peleaban por su custodia; no podía amar más a uno que al otro.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, el oscuro tranvía que lo dirigía desde Konoha, "su hogar", hasta quién sabe dónde, se perdía entre las malezas del profundo y desolado bosque.

Tenía el estómago bastante revuelto y la ruidosa música de ambientación del transporte aumentaba su jaqueca y evitaba que pensara con claridad.

Tenía 14 años.

Tenía dos padres adoptivos.

Era un varón solitario y de una precoz madurez.

No creía en el romance.

Ni en la moda.

Era hiperactivo y tenía cierta forma... diferente... de pensar.

Su nombre era... Uzumaki Naruto.

Algo atrajo su atención, un muchacho castaño que abría la puerta y preguntaba si podía sentarse. Naruto simplemente asintió y perdió nuevamente la vista en la ventana. El muchacho vestía un traje formal oscuro y sobrio.

"¿Vas a un sepelio?" preguntó el rubio, distante y casual.

El otro muchacho rió sórdidamente, para luego contestarle.

"Sí, algo por el estilo..." ambos guardaron un silencio incómodo, Naruto mirando por la ventana, el otro mirando al rubio; pero la calma fue cortada repentinamente por la voz del castaño. "¿Eres nuevo, no es cierto?"

El ojiazul suspiró, musitando cansinamente "¿Es acaso tan notorio?"

"El traje de sepelio es nuestro uniforme"

"Ahhhh..."

"..."

"..."

"Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, tengo dieciséis años"

"Uzumaki Naruto... y tengo catorce"

Y hasta entonces el rubio giró su cabeza hacia el otro y le tendió una mano, sonriendo a medias. El otro también iluminó su rostro, mostrando ambos caninos prominentes en una escalofriante sonrisa.

"Me agradas" ladró Kiba, agitando enérgicamente la pequeña mano de Naruto, en comparación a la suya.

Y entonces Naruto sonrió también de forma completa, como respondiéndole un "Igualmente".

Después de dos horas de risas y carcajadas, algunos chistes sobre los defectos de las personas, la muerte y contando lo desagradables que eran sus vidas; callaron, advirtiendo algunas luces refulgentes provenientes del oscuro cielo nocturno y los sonidos estrepitosos de una madrugada tormentosa.

"Tengo miedo" exhaló Kiba, sereno, notando como unas ligeras gotas de lluvia empapaban el cristal mohoso del antiguo tranvía. Su semblante se había tornando serio y según la opinión de Naruto, las palabras no concordaban con la actitud del muchacho.

"¿Eh?" la primera actitud que pensó tomar fue una de burla, pensó en reírse de los banales temores de su nuevo amigo hacia la oscuridad y un poco de lluvia, pero se detuvo al notar que se sentaba a su lado y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, como un cachorrito desamparado. "¿Ki-Kiba?" preguntó nervioso, tratando de apaciguarlo. Pero éste se asió aún más a su brazo, intentando ocultarse.

"¡Está maldito!" murmuró algo desesperado, después de un embarazoso sigilo. "¡Siempre ocurre lo mismo y lo único que hacen es taparles la boca con dinero!... ¡Ellos saben a quién atacar!... ¡Saben como borrarles la memoria!". Naruto guardó silencio esperando otra palabra de su compañero, el cual enmudeció conteniendo la respiración.

Unos pasos resonaron por el corredor, alguien huía desesperado. Se escuchaba su aliento agitado. El rubio juró sentir su punzante terror y agonía. El pecho se le comprimió y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por la adrenalina. Se aferró a Kiba a su vez y cerró los ojos. El tranvía se detuvo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que casi consideró que todo aquello fue un sueño.

En menos de lo que pensó, el vagón comenzó la marcha nuevamente y abrió los ojos. El cielo nocturno estaba nítido y rebosante de estrellas, él estaba solo, se encontraba en la misma posición que al principio, con el mentón recargado en una mano y mirando hacia la ventana. La puerta se abrió suavemente y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Un muchacho castaño algo mayor que él estaba en la puerta y sin recato ni amabilidad preguntó serio:

"Disculpa, ya no hay lugar... ¿me puedo sentar aquí contigo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, lacónico y miró nuevamente a la ventana. Como por instinto y una extraña sensación de que tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo, preguntó:

"¿Vas a un sepelio?"

"Sí, algo por el estilo..." el otro replicó, a continuación de una risita nerviosa. La sensación de '_deja vú_' que distinguió Naruto lo hizo sentirse confundido, y frunció el ceño, ensimismado; pero una pregunta del otro muchacho le cortó los pensamientos "¿Eres nuevo, no es cierto?". Suspiró, como resolviendo que era una ridiculez y cuchicheó con un tono macilento:

"¿Es acaso tan notorio?"

* * *

Después de unas horas, Kiba, (como dijo llamarse el castaño) se encontraba a su lado, mostrándole fotos de todos los perros que presumía tener.

"Mi familia es reconocida por la crianza de perros con pedigree y altas razas... me gustan los perros..."

"Ya lo noté..." Naruto rió pero enmudeció, al ser golpeado en la cabeza por su compañero. Se sintió enojado, pero después de ver el rostro amedrentado de Kiba, solamente atinó a preguntar: "Ouchh ¿cuál es tu problema, idiota?"

"Está disminuyendo la marcha... ¡Ya estamos llegando!" expresó preocupado.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me hayas golpeado?" el moreno abandonó su asiento y agitó la cabeza, mientras que lo abandonaba.

"Si ríes sabrán rápidamente que eres nuevo... aquí nadie ríe... si alguien te pregunta, eres foráneo..." Naruto asintió intranquilo, tratando de creer en todo lo que el Inuzuka le decía. Todo parecía extraño, alguna parte de su mente le apuntaba que la situación era un absurdo. Después de casi quince minutos de pie, el tren detuvo completamente el paso y la ansiedad lo dominó.

Un escalofrío cruzó su espalda.

Salió, observando los rostros de todos lo demás que serían sus compañeros. Eran más o menos las dos ó tres de la madrugada. Quiso llorar, quiso regresar a Konoha, pero una mano en su hombro lo tranquilizó y se tornó para ver quién era; sintió la misma aura de Kiba, pero al volverse notó que era otra persona.

"¿Nombre, edad?" un adulto joven de ojos blancos lo observaba jactanciosamente y con las cejas alzadas. Él no perdió el valor y le respondió seguro, aún y cuando estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 14..." su voz fue suave, pero a la vez firme; lo que hizo al otro sonreír con prepotencia.

"Mmm... eres uno de los menores... ¿nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes..." volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono, tratando de intimidarlo.

El ojiazul, sabiendo por donde iba la treta, mantuvo un rostro serio y concluyó la plática.

"Foráneo". El ojiblanco le apuntó con el dedo un pequeño grupo de cinco personas, al cuál no parecía que se fueran unir más.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, suspirando aliviado. Todos parecían mayores y cada uno de ellos era alguien serio, exceptuando un... una chica. Había un pelirrojo, un pelinegro, dos castaños (¿castaña?) y otro al cual no se le notaba el pelo porque estaba vendado de gran parte del cuerpo.

Se situó entre todos y esperó instrucciones. Cuando se hubieron formado en grupos de integrantes nuevos, antiguos y foráneos, empezaron a avanzar hacia unos camiones, que sin duda los conducirían a algún lugar no muy lejano.

En el vehículo los acomodaron por edad, él era el menor, seguido por el pelirrojo (que sentaron a su lado), luego la chica castaña con el pelinegro y los últimos dos. Se sintió muy mal, muy incómodo en su presencia, pasó saliva y observó las puntas de sus pies, perturbado.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho eran acompañados por unas grandes ojeras y parecía nunca parpadear. Se acercó a la ventana lo más que pudo e intentó de concentrarse en el paisaje. Un estremecimiento paseó por su espina dorsal al sentir la fijeza visual esmeralda del otro muchacho.

"¿Acaso tanto te atemorizo?" preguntó, con una profunda voz masculina. El rubio sonrió y se volvió, tratando de verle a los ojos.

Ambos se observaron en silencio unos minutos. Naruto se sonrojó por los ojos escrutadores de su compañero; parecían examinar su alma, parecían leer sus pensamientos; parecían conocerlo. Desvió la vista, no soportando la pesada mirada del otro.

"Sí te atemorizo" ultimó indiferente. Naruto abrió la boca, para disculparse, pero antes de eso, la castaña (que estaba tras de él) le rozó con delicadeza el hombro y le sonrió amablemente.

"Perdona" la hermosa muchacha castaña le tendió una ranita de felpa mal cosida "pero creo que esto es tuyo". Naruto no supo que hacer, tomarla y agradecérselo ó... decir que no era de su propiedad y de todos modos cogerla, aceptando el compromiso inexistente de devolvérsela a su dueño; (de todos modos _Gamamaru-chan_ no había sido sino un regalo de la infancia de parte de su abuela... y aunque la llevara a todos lados en el bolsillo de su pantalón como amuleto de la suerte, siempre la rana se las arreglaba para resbalarse al exterior).

La chica, sabiendo la situación en que se encontraba se la escondió en el bolsillo y agregó "Creo que no es tuya, pero se la devolveré a su dueño" y después se volvió a sentar en su lugar. "Ah, por cierto... mi nombre es Haku"

"Yo me llamo..."

"¿Uzumaki... Naruto?"

"Estee.. ¿cómo lo supiste?..."

"Jeh, un pequeño truco que se llama 'Leer el gafete'"

"Pero yo no traigo gafete..."

"Ahhh... Es un secreto de familia..."

"Jajajaja..." ante la risa silenciosa y casi reprimida del rubio, los muchachos restantes se asilenciaron. Haku dilató los ojos para bajar la cabeza y el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido.

"Tu no eres foráneo..." musitó, aún sin mostrar expresión alguna y todos se detuvieron helando el ambiente.

"No puede ser..." Haku se mordió el labio y consecutivamente se pasó la mano por el cabello. "¿Cómo es que te colaste con nosotros?... ¡Eso es grave!"

Naruto sintió todos los vellitos de la nuca erizársele y el típico temblor de piernas que uno siento al temerle a algo desconocido.

"Un amigo me lo dijo... ¡No pensé que fuera tan grave!"

"¿Amigo?" el pelirrojo lo observó con los ojos entornados "¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Ki-ki-kiba... pero... él..." y después de esto, la castaña se tocó la cabeza.

"Caza-fantasmas..." suspiró, casi temblando.

"¿Qué sucede?" Naruto no pudo suprimir la pregunta, todo era tan extraño, los foráneos eran demasiado extraños.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista y seguidamente, se rascó la nuca. Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al muchacho junto a Haku. Éste miró a Naruto, luego al pelirrojo. "¿Qué te dijo ese amigo tuyo?" preguntó.

"Nada realmente..."

"Imbécil" susurró enojado. "Ah, por cierto... mi nombre es Kankurou... y él es mi hermano..."

"Gaara..."

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos..."

"Naruto Uzumaki si viniste aquí y llegaste con nosotros, hay algo que Kiba-san debió haber visto en ti" Haku explicó "Cuando llegues te darás cuenta de que algo sucede en ése lugar..."

"Hemos hecho estudios y no podemos detectar nada... no hay un sólo intruso... no hay actividad paranormal..." Kankurou se detuvo y seguidamente bajó la voz.

"Eso significa que..." el rubio no comprendió completamente, había algo que no concordaba.

"El instituto está maldito..." Gaara espetó, observando como los ojos del rubio se llenaban de lágrimas y sus brazos se contraían junto a su pecho.

* * *

**Continuará!

* * *

**

Oh, bien no estoy muy segura si continuará u.u son de ésos días que me dan mis arranques y ando deprimida (y de weba 6.6 ah, como yo casi ni soy webona)... me puse a escuchar My Chemical Romance (creo que es punk u.u) "Skylines and Turnstiles" y "Vampires Will never Hurt You" y de ahí. Una trama muy poco original, mi cerebro está estupidizado por ver todas las vacaciones anime barato y escuchar bandas que no valen un churro en EXA TV (el canal más asqueroso y que odio X.X). ¡Así sin más un saludo y despedida calurosos!

Sería un buen detalle un review... aunque sea pequeñito U.U... tengan compasión ando depre... X.X!

Con cariño, y siempre viendo a ver cuando ó donde enloquece...

Kao-chan n.n

(Se va escuchando Mr. Brightside y Somebody Told Me)


	2. Cemetery Drive

**Sparkling Dark**

(Nota de Autora: Sé que mis traducciones apestan, u.u así que desde ahora en delante lo dejaré en inglés, tarde o temprano "My Chemical Romance" me lo agradecerá 6.6U' yep y me llevarán de gira con ellos... (stareyes) además podré ir al concierto de Stratovarius y Lacrimosa... o al de Therion y Nightwish... cuando vuelvan a venir u.u).

**Advertencia**: Estem... GaaraNaru... soy fan de clóset... así que perdónenme la vida u.u... (... u.u ... ñam)

**Capítulo Dos: Cemetery Drive.**

Después de esto Naruto no pudo evitarlo, fue a dar directamente a los brazos del pelirrojo que lo acogió sin protestar. Kankurou los observó extrañado, pero ante los ojos escalofriantes de su hermano, se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.

Gaara nunca se sintió más extraño y lleno de calor. En su trabajo estaba totalmente prohibido mostrar alguna muestra de afecto ó compasión y ello lo hacía sentirse en algún lugar distante a la realidad. Rodeó con sus brazos al pequeño y le permitió sollozar adolorido, aludiendo entre gimoteos aterrorizados y fugaces a su abuela.

Haku sonrió y se recargó completamente en su asiento, ahora él perdiendo la vista por la ventanilla. Kankurou no sabiendo cómo distraerse ojeó brevemente a los del asiento de atrás, recordando con sobresalto que había gente tras ellos.

No los reconocía y no se había percatado de su presencia desde que habían subido al camión. Lucían sospechosos. Espías, tal vez; en su trabajo nunca se podía estar seguros.

"Hey..." los saludó, alzando la mano. "¿Ustedes...?"

"Zaku..."

"Kinuta Dosu..."

"Ahhh" ante tan seca respuesta, se limitó a mencionar su propio nombre. "Kankurou" y después de esto un silencio sepulcral.

Aunque la situación era ridícula y sin duda ellos dos un par de muchachos comunes; Kankurou no pudo evitar observar un mote de maldad en sus miradas. 'No son seres sobrenaturales; si lo hubieran sido Gaara lo hubiera notado...' suspiró y giró su rostro al frente.

'No son espías' se rascó la cabeza 'nos hubieran oído hablar y sin duda estaríamos muertos... entonces son...'

"No son nada... nada..." mientras que perfilaba sus afilados colmillos por la comisura de los labios, el muchacho llamado Zaku, sonreía lleno de perversidad y hablaba en un lenguaje desconocido a su amigo. "Son unos estúpidos... ni aunque nos hayamos paseado por sus narices, nos identificaron..."

"No saben nada... si esto es lo mejor que tienen para combatirnos y reconocernos... jamás tendrán una mayor oportunidad de terminar con nosotros... no se darán cuenta del error que han cometido hasta que sea demasiado tarde..."

* * *

Esa noche, olvidándolo todo, Naruto reposó en los brazos del chico pelirrojo, exhausto y lleno de pánico. Aún y cuando estuviera amaneciendo y no hubiera tenido más de dos horas de sueño en el lapso de tiempo que duró el viaje, no pudo cerrar los ojos ni un momento. No sabía porque, pero sentía que con él todos los miedos eran infundados y que estaba seguro.

Gaara sentía calor, un calor que jamás había sentido antes, sentía algo dentro del chico que seguramente también Kiba había percibido. Mientras que el antiguo camión avanzaba hacia algo que seguramente podría ser su cementerio, el territorio que podría ser su **último lugar**; él se sentía sosegado; seguro de que nada lo alejaría de su motivo. Pero su seguridad se desvaneció al observar una mansión lúgubre en medio de lo que se suponía que era un pequeño pueblo de la época colonial.

* * *

Cuando bajaron de los camiones, los foráneos se miraron unos a otros y después de unas miradas fugaces y sugestivas cada uno fue por su propio camino, rezando interiormente porque absolutamente nada pasara. Naruto los observó confundido.

"Acompáñame" musitó Gaara sin dirigirle la mirada. Naruto comenzó a caminar, desorientado y asustado, esperando que no fuera nada grave. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de todas las personas, Gaara lo miró nuevamente y le espetó de manera seca "Quítate la ropa"

"¿Qué?" esto era muy extraño. "¿Bromeas, no es cierto?". Después del suspiro del pelirrojo, el rubio supuso que no podía ser una orden más seria.

Avergonzado y tiritando, empezó a deslizarse la chaqueta por los brazos y luego se desabrochó la camisa botón por botón. Cuando por fin se encontró en ropa interior Gaara hizo varios sellos rápidamente con ambas manos y posó la palma de la mano derecha sobre el estómago del rubio. Susurró algunas cosas incomprensibles y cuando terminó, una ligera luz roja cubrió su mano, impulsando un golpe tan fuerte que dobló a Naruto en dos y lo derribó de rodillas en el suelo.

El rubio sintió que se asfixiaba en ése mismo momento, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, vio la muerte tan cerca que pareció una amiga lejana.

Entonces Gaara con el brazo derecho, utilizando su muñeca, golpeó la barbilla del menor, derrumbándolo completamente en el piso. Sin una expresión visible en el rostro, le arrojó una ropa negra que se sacó de una bolsa dentro de su chaqueta y guardó la de Naruto.

Pero el ojiazul no cabía en sí del susto. Se levantó rápidamente, tomando la ropa y alejándose lo más que pudo del pelirrojo. Se vistió tan ágilmente como sus manos se lo permitieron.

"¿Y eso?" inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

"Llámalo como quieras, hechicería, si así lo deseas..." musitó fríamente, caminando en remarcado sigilo, pretendiendo fundirse con el ambiente.

A Naruto le desesperó excesivamente su actitud tan displicente.

"¿Molestaría si preguntara la razón de ello?" gruñó, algo fastidiado. Entonces Gaara se dio la media vuelta y lo encaró con un rostro de desagrado total.

"No me molestes ¿entiendes?... ¡Mierda!... ¡No sé como Kiba se fijaría en un niñito imbécil como tu!... Si me vuelvas a hablar te juro que te mato..." y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente, creando un remolino de emociones en su mente.

Más, sin embargo, Naruto permaneció estático en su lagar. Unas lágrimas de soledad y coraje resbalaron por sus rosáceas y redondas mejillas... Se sintió realmente estúpido. Y de esta manera, solitario y humillado, caminando en medio de lo que eran sus nuevos compañeros; se adentró a la lóbrega mansión que se extendía maravillosa y terroríficamente frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando entró, miró hacia todas direcciones con la cabeza bien en alto: los miedos y las inseguridades se habían acabado, estaba totalmente solo.

Justamente, como se lo esperaba, no había nadie a quien reconociese cerca. Ni una palabra de ánimo, ni nada que lo alentase, él solo tenía que reconfortarse.

Observó a todos y al ver algunos rostros huecos y pálidos sintió mucho miedo. Algunos hablaban palabras vacías en un idioma extraño, otros se miraban sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. En ése momento los reconoció: eran vampiros.

Sentía su exhalación fétida y glacial en sus entrañas (aunque estuviera a casi dos metros de distancia de ellos) y escuchaba su idioma nocturno, aún y cuando lo reptasen con sigilosa malevolencia. También podía ver sus prominentes caninos, incluso con el excelente disimulo y cuidado que procuraban tener mientras hablaban; notaba su brillo enloquecedor y sobrenatural, además de sus carencia de sentimientos... criaturas maravillosas pero a la vez tan vacías.

Eran vampiros. Vampiros. Vampiros. Tres vampiros. Cinco vampiros. Diez vampiros. Diecisiete. Todos distintos unos de otros, todos tan distantes. Se perdían entre las masas de jóvenes humanos que discutían serios ó imprudentes y que se saludaban después de años, meses, días... de no verse ó argumentaban nimiedades.

Se distrajo observando algunos grupos de vampiros. ¿Cómo es que no los había visto en el tranvía... ó al subir a los autobuses...? No se lo pudo plantear bien, lo único que concluyó es que Gaara y sus rituales esotéricos tenían algún vínculo con el asunto.

Suspiró agobiado. No tenía miedo.

Caminó entre ellos buscando su equipaje, ignorándolos, como si no supiera de su presencia... y ellos tampoco le dieron la mayor importancia al pequeñísimo chico rubio que caminaba entre la multitud de posible y (quizá) próximo alimento.

Entonces lo vio, precioso e inmóvil.

Un muchacho visiblemente mayor que él y con los ojos tan negros como la noche.

Estaba de pie, junto a la montaña de valijas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

En aquel momento Naruto, recordando lo que buscaba, se acercó y, mirando atentamente todos los bultos de colores, tomó acertadamente su bolso por el único tirante disponible y lo jaló fuertemente. Como era uno de los que sostenía la inmensa pila de equipaje en la base, el peso que reposaba sobre éste era muy grande y si hubiera jalado un poco más habría existido el riesgo de caérsele encima.

Desistió, cansado y un poco exasperado, y concluyó en aguardar a que todos retiraran sus valijas hasta que quedara libre la suya.

Pero una voz masculina y grave le llamó suavemente y una fila de hermosos dientes blancos le sonrió con dulzura.

"Disculpa..." Naruto se dio la media vuelta, atraído por la exquisita voz; luego sorprendiéndose al ver los preciosos ojos negros frente a si. "¿Esto es tuyo, no?" y distinguió su mochila entre los pálidos y largos dedos del otro muchacho.

Bajó la mirada, nervioso.

"Sí" asintió, tomándola, tocando de casualidad la espantosamente helada mano del joven ojinegro. Era un vampiro, sin duda alguna... ¿lo era?... entonces alzó la vista.

Naruto observó sus dientes... los colmillos eran de una medida normal y de ninguna manera se veían tan monstruosamente anormales como los de los chicos-vampiro que había examinado antes. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Negros y hermosos. No eran vacíos ni resultaban tan lejanos como los de los otros. Lo único que no pudo explicar fue el brillo de su piel blanca, ni la desmesurada belleza, exquisitez y elegancia que irradiaba; pero concluyó que eso lo había adquirido por mérito propio.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" entonces preguntó el galante muchacho de ojos oscuros, con su profunda y peligrosa voz.

Naruto, desconfiado, frunció el entrecejo y retrocediendo dos pasos, escupió en fingido fastidio.

"¿Te importa tanto, eh... presumido...?"

"Al contrario, el nombre es lo menos importante" y el mayor amplió la falsa sonrisa, irguiendo la espalda "mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... siempre es de común cortesía decir primero el propio nombre... aunque tal vez una persona sin educación lo desconozca..."

En una expresión extrañada y algo más tranquila, el rubio manifestó cortante:

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Jejeje, así está mejor ¿no lo crees?... tú..." enfatizado esto último acabó: "cara de ...idiota"

Pero Naruto no le contestó al momento, le dio la espalda y se retiró.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, Naruto... es una promesa..."

"No lo creo yo así, tú... bastardo"

Y el ojinegro sonrió, mientras que lo veía alejarse.

* * *

Naruto corrió por los pasillos de la oscura mansión, buscando el número de la recámara que le habían dado al inscribirse. Suspiró agotado, las cosas ahí eran cada vez más extrañas. Pudo jurar que algunos cuadros se movían, examinándolo; y que extrañas figuras se alzaban entre los enormes candelabros de bronce.

Entre el susto y la exclamación, encontró el número de "su" habitación: 16, sin saber qué nueva sorpresa se encontraría ahora... Abrió la puerta confiadamente, pero algo hizo que soltara del susto la maleta que sostenía con la mano izquierda y desasiera el pomo.

Alguien lo observaba con comodidad, sentado sobre el sillón que se erguía altivamente en el centro de la alcoba.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...? O.O 

Bien, estuvo muuuuy corto, lo sé u.u! KYYYYYA u.u! No tengo excusa...! Mucha tarea... exámenes... obligaciones... no tengo Inter y estoy en un cochino cyber-café... cositas.. (o.o).! sooorry! Prometo hacer el siguiente más largo u.u!

Muchas gracias a mis queridísimas reviewers!

**Nephra, Hazu-chan, Oro Makoto, kennich, ReiKaida, HagaRenPotter, NuriNeko y Katy Uzumak (mi primerísimo ReVieW! XD).**

Ujujujujuju! Ustedes siempre apoyándome ToT (porque sie, me acuerdo de ustedes... T.T me han reviewado en otros fics y me dan muchiiio apoio, seeeeehhh... mi memoria si da pa eso xD)! Que emoción! soi feliz x)! Bueno y si en algo concordaron todas fue que estuvo confuso y no entendieron nada de nada xD! Las cosas se aclararán poco a poco! XD! Jajajaja, eso es seguro!

Se cuidan mucho mis changuísimas lectoras xD MUAHAHA! Las kere! Kao-chan (Pd: me van a matar? Nooooo? Verdad u.u?)


	3. Vampires will never hurt you

**Sparkling Dark**

**Capítulo Tres: Vampires Will Never Hurt You I (1).**

Soltó la valija, permitiendo que un sonido estruendoso se produjera en medio del silencio nocturno. Retrocedió algunos pasos, desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de total desconcierto.

Entonces el muchacho sonrió y Naruto se dio la media vuelta, intentando escapar de ése sitio, aterrorizado y confundido. Pero él estaba ahí, frente suyo, riendo con la misma media sonrisa cínica y el mismo esbozo de tranquilidad. Naruto cayó al suelo, pálido y como último recurso intentó golpearlo. El muchacho entonces apareció tras de él tocándole con suma delicadeza el hombro.

"¡Maldito vampiro, déjame en paz!"

"¿Vampiro? Ja" la simple mención del apelativo que se le dirigía pareció provocarle cierta gracia plagada por un inefable sarcasmo "¿Hace tan poco tiempo nos vimos y ya no te acuerdas de mí?"

En ése mismo momento notó sus ojos blancos y la piel extremadamente lisa. Era el muchacho intimidante que lo había recibido en la estación de trenes. Lo reconoció por la mirada mordaz y los ojos níveos, pero ahora se veía un poco más impresionante que al principio. Lucía al igual que el muchacho de ojos negros, Sasuke; sobrenatural, hermoso. ¿Vampiro? Tal vez lo era, tenía sus serias dudas. Por el momento, tenía que enfrentarse a él ó confiar, una de ambas y no estaba muy seguro de por cual alternativa optar.

"Kiba me encargó que cuidara muy bien de ti, me dijo que tenías potencial... Gaara me dijo que eras un imbécil, que te enseñara lo necesario para que no te asesinara el primer ser sobrenatural el cual sospechara de ti... y creo que ambos tenían razón"

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, confundido, reconociendo de inmediato a los aludidos. '_¡Par de cínicos!'_

"¿Gaara... Kiba¿Qué...¿Qué demonios pretenden?" inquirió, acercándose más al chico de cabello negro. Pero él, en vez de aclarar algo, simplemente le extendió la mano de manera formal.

"Hyuuga Neji; no hay gusto, Uzumaki Naruto. Y... pues... creo que soy aliado y no enemigo."

"Pues... entonces el gusto es completamente mío... Gracias.." entonces sonrió, pero de manera falsa. Neji agudizó el ojo. Naruto aumentó la sonrisa, aunque estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso para sentirse alegre.

"Amigo mío" musitó suavemente Neji "Aquí no debe haber muestra alguna de sentimientos ¿entendido?... ni una sonrisa... nada... ¿no te lo dijeron¿O ya lo olvidaste?" Entonces la sonrisa del rubio decayó, con su mano y también junto con todos los ánimos y esperanzas de salir vivo (o cuerdo) de ahí.

'_¡Este debe ser un sueño... una pesadilla...! Despertaré... muy pronto... despertaré y todo habrá desaparecido.'_

"No, no lo he olvidado, simplemente... fue algo... espontáneo." Esta vez sonaba más deprimido y lúgubre. Neji lo notó y por eso le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

"No te culparía si así fuera" dijo "a todos los humanos les pasa cuando se acercan a éste lugar... les borran la memoria varias veces... pero les regresa a punzadas y en los sueños. A veces ríen y hacen bromas inconscientemente, pero recuerdan rápidamente dónde están y lo que deben hacer... sonríen por la obligación de hacerlo y por el constante foco de esperanza que les da la compasión y la amabilidad con terceros de poder iluminar su conciencia, otros creen que haciendo felices a los demás podrán salvarse de los horrores que perciben pero que no ven; además... los ojos de los vampiros anulan también la memoria y aturden el pensamientos de los humanos... algunos acaban por volverse locos... a ésos son los primeros que matan..."

Naruto se sobresaltó de súbito. Entonces ¡Eso era lo que pasaba! Hacían bromas y luego se entristecían: necesitaban un poco de alegría. Un temor muy grande a la duda lo inundó y con ella nuevas preguntas que temió postergar. "¿Y qué pasa con sus padres... con los amigos... con los conocidos?"

Neji suspiró, con gesto sumiso y algo desconsolado, miró hacia todos lados y luego fijó su vista nuevamente hacia el ojiazul.

"Es fácil hacerlos volverse locos de la misma manera... hacer que luzca como un accidente, como un homicidio... borrarles la memoria, inculpar al hospital de muerte por negligencia, asesinato causado por violencia familiar, desaparición, abandono, suicidio, cualquier cosa. Ellos tienen la mente de la mayoría de los humanos entre sus dedos... pueden moldearla a su antojo si así lo desean, a menos de que sean humanos fuertes."

"Pero entonces... ¿por qué no he de mostrar sentimientos¿eso qué tiene que ver?" parecía que a cada palabra sus ojos se abrieran más, todo era tan sensato pero a la vez carente de coherencia. _'¡Es una locura!... ¡Yo no creo nada de esto!'_

"Como habrás podido distinguir, los vampiros son seres vacíos, carentes de sentimientos, así que son fácilmente atraídos por ellos y también por la gente muy emotiva. Los vampiros más exuberantes, que casi siempre son los más antiguos, se alimentan no solamente de la sangre de su presa sino también de lo que eran antes de morir y sus pasiones, y, de esta manera se vuelven más poderosos, aunque no sabemos bien de qué forma; además permanecen mezclados con los humanos durante mucho más tiempo sin que notemos su presencia. Eso les impide ser cazados con mayor facilidad."

Y las palabras cada vez parecían más ciertas. Recordó a los bellos y estúpidos seres que seguramente se pavoneaban en sus narices en estos momentos, matando, seduciendo víctimas. Vislumbró en su mente sus sonrisas falsas, su piel semihúmeda y atrozmente blanca; sus movimientos toscos, pero anormalmente cuidadosos y elegantes. Un mar de contradicciones: un rostro lleno de hermosura e ingenuidad que realmente enmascaraban un alma perversa y lasciva. El joven Sasuke; solitario, sobrehumano. El presente Neji; pálido, inflexible. Ambos distinguidos y serios: huecos, pero a la vez tan repletos de pasiones y secreto.

La duda lo atormentó ¿Eran vampiros?... ¿Sasuke lo era?... ¿Gaara, Haku y Kankurou, el hermano de Gaara, lo eran?... ¿Y Kiba?

"¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?" empezaba a mostrarse desconfiado y escéptico. Tal vez era un humano atrapado entre demonios. Tal vez él mismo era uno de ellos. ¿Cómo diablos tenía tanta información?

Neji indudablemente notó la duda, porque Naruto se percató del sentimiento de Neji de ofensa, por así decirlo. Su rostro no mostró cambio alguno, pero lo que sintió se hizo notar fácilmente. La mente del ojiblanco se abría completamente al rubio, como si una ventana filtrara la luz del amanecer por sus persianas cerradas y súbitamente se partieran y dejaran ver al sol de par en par.

"Estudiamos vampiros, comportamientos. Algunas son sólo hipótesis. Algunos de estos estudios duraron años, tal vez siglos; están documentados en papiros y nosotros nos hemos dado la tarea de investigarlos, corregirlos y desarrollar más a fondo las divagaciones..."

_Nosotros_. _¿Nosotros?_

"¿Quiénes?"

"Nosotros"

"Ohhhhh..." no iba a contestarle la pregunta. No. Le iba a dejar el beneficio de la duda. '_Así mejor'_, pensó "¿y aquí hay solamente vampiros?"

"Demonios, fantasmas... hay tantas cosas... pero... como te dijo Kankurou, no hay ni una sola seña de actividad paranormal, es tan extraño. Aquí todos nos especializamos en algo: yo, en vampiros; Kiba, en fantasmas; Gaara hace una clase de cosas esotéricas que no entiendo; Kankurou hace estudios al lugar de manera científica; Haku, localiza demonios y... creo todavía no has visto a todos nosotros..."

_A todos nosotros_. ¿Eran más! No quería conocerlos, sintió que grandes sorpresas, algunas poco inspiradoras le esperaban.

"¿Cómo saben que hay más cosas?"

"Las ves, las sientes... tal vez son solamente ilusiones hechas por los vampiros, hemos notado otros entes, pero nunca las captamos bien, es como si estuvieran fundidas con el ambiente. Los olores, las formas, las sensaciones..."

"Los aparatos no las captan ¿verdad? Kankurou comentó algo por el estilo."

"No, en absoluto, y es extraño. Kiba me dijo que siempre que aparecen no siente nada, él tiene ese poder especial de poder hablar con ellos, pero... dice que siempre que quiere entablar una conversación nunca le responden y desaparecen tan rápidamente que parecen ilusiones"

Naruto lo miró. Ilusiones, parecía algo fácil para los vampiros. Tal vez ellos las provocaban.

"Pero no pueden ser ilusiones" prosiguió Neji "Las hemos visto mover cosas, dañar algunos de nuestros equipos, poseer individuos... también a los demonios. Eso confirma su presencia y el flujo de energía que poseen, aunque los aparatos no lo capten. Haku asegura que un demonio nunca puede desaparecer tan rápido y que los fantasmas y los demonios no pueden vivir en un lugar conviviendo 'armónicamente' (al menos como lo hacen en este lugar) eso a menos que tengan un amo humano ó un demonio superior que los domine y sustente, y ése, tal vez, pueda ser un vampiro, otro vampiro. Pero no sabemos cual con exactitud. Un vampiro así de poderoso, estoy seguro, sería muy notorio. Puede ser un vampiro que haya sido hechicero cuando humano y siendo inmortal aprendió necromancia y artes ocultas con más profundidad"

Neji pausó, confuso, las investigaciones parecían nunca tener fin. Eran como idioteces. ¡La gente se rendía como imbéciles ante sus estúpidos poderes! Eso había sucedido con su madre, había sido estúpida y no podía perdonarla por ello. Rendida ante la belleza, ante el placer, ante una vida con sueños humanamente egoístas y superficiales. Tenía pensamientos inconexos y revoltosos. Mostraban placeres carnales y hombres extraños. Era todo tan sanguinolento y desproporcionado.

Entonces lo advirtió. Era él algunos años mayor, los colmillos horribles, el rostro pañoso, con ojeras y demacrado. Luego odio. Odio, como nunca antes había visto odiar. Ese sentimiento de destrucción y muerte. Pero solamente era el recuerdo de ello, solamente el leve recuerdo de su fugaz intensidad. Los puños apretándose a sus costados. La ira corroyendo sus entrañas. Más hombres parecidos, más seres horribles, pero uno que no pudo ver bien, el más imponente de todos.

"Tu padre es un vampiro ¿no es cierto?" Naruto dudó, recitando las palabras y la pregunta con tono inseguro. Eso parecía imposible.

"Fue" suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo "Pero nunca nos lastimó, era un buen hombre, lo quería. Embarazó a mi madre antes de convertirse en el asqueroso ser que la condujo a su muerte. Luego la estaca en el corazón y la luz del sol en el cielo, desgarrando y carcomiendo su piel como lo hace el fuego con el papel fotográfico..."

Naruto guardó silencio, apenado. Leyó nuevamente su mente. Neji de ocho años de edad, cortando con sus pequeñas manos un pedazo de madera con desesperante torpeza, viendo el cadáver inanimado de su madre muerta, desangrado, con los orificios azulados en la vena yugular, luego el miedo. Miedo de ser la próxima víctima sin oportunidad de defenderse, rezando por no ser el postre de un banquete que seguramente nunca saciaría _su_ lujuriosa hambre noche tras noche. ¿De quién? Lo sabía, un ser monstruoso, lo conocía, pero temía reconocerlo, se sentía culpable. Había matado a su madre, una mujer buena, o al menos él así la consideraba.

Entonces la caja, en medio de la nada. Y _allí estaba_, reposando con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo tranquilamente, con las mejillas encarnadas y esa cínica expresión de tranquilidad. La incertidumbre, el desasosiego. Sí, era _él_. Estaba perplejo... ¿cómo podía haber hecho esto, convertirse en este ser? Era horroroso, la belleza inmaculada. Luego el coraje. Aún era de día, se había tardado demasiado hallando el escondite, se acercaba el crepúsculo. No podía dudar más... ¡Demonios, era su padre y lo amaba a pesar de todo, era su imagen, su cuerpo! Perfiló la afilada estaca de madera acertadamente al corazón de su padre, demasiado exacto para su propio gusto. Podía ver claramente su corazón bombeando la sangre ajena, ardiente, impoluta. Apretó la madera con sus pequeños deditos blancos, permitiendo que las astillas se clavaran en su suave piel.

No podía pensar más... la noche iba a llegar pronto. Era un estúpido. El sol se ocultaba rápidamente, pero él no podía, era un cobarde. El sol se alejaba... las nubes lo tapaban. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos a borbotones, era un idiota ¡debía matarlo ya! Iba a ser culpable de muchos futuros asesinatos y la creación de muchas bestias. Debía hacer lo mismo que con el cuerpo de su madre y lo recordó con dolor. Cercenarle la cabeza y quemar su cuerpo ó exponerlo al sol ¡Que destruyera la más mínima partícula!

Se sobresaltó al ver el último rayo de sol y vio como _sus_ ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Entonces fue demasiado tarde. Con los ojos cerrados, con toda su infantil fuerza intentó encajar el madero en su corazón, pero _ese ser_ lo detuvo en el acto. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, para luego darse cuenta que lo tenía tomado por los hombros y tenía la boca en su cuello provocándole todas esas sensaciones... tanto dolor... ¡tanto gozo, tanto éxtasis!. Podía sentir su corazón. Podía saber lo que pensaba. Supo en el acto como se procreaba un vampiro. Conoció misterios y cosas por el estilo. Descubrió cuándo una persona moría ó dominaba el don oscuro. Ó eran simplemente títeres. Y también se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de morir y que no duraría para compartir los secretos, su _padre_ no tenía planes de convertirlo en vampiro ni dejarlo con vida.

Se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas, entonces _la cosa_ lo soltó, titubeó un poco. Tenía ese 'sentimiento' de no querer matarlo. Neji se sintió aliviado, pero supo que no duraría mucho. Aprovechó ese mismo instante y encajó la estaca en su corazón, la pateó con dureza y miró su rostro contorsionado. _Cayó_ dolorido en el suelo, teniendo convulsiones. El niño lo observó y se acercó, clavando aún más la gruesa rama, hasta atravesarlo por la espalda. Entonces su cuerpo se tranquilizó y sus ojos parecieron brillar con ese inconfundible destello humano.

Había sido su padre nuevamente. Neji corrió a abrazarlo. No serviría de nada sus lágrimas ni sus palabras de perdón, estaba agonizando. Sus colmillos se contrajeron un poco mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente y también envolvió a su niño con ambos brazos. Palabras de amor, de misericordia, instrucciones: debía quemar su cuerpo y esparcir sus cenizas ó esperar a la luz del sol, que sería más efectiva. Neji asintió a todo, pero dudó mucho de lo último que le dijo, previamente de arrancarse el afilado y blanco colmillo derecho:

Lo había desangrado demasiado, si quería vivir debía tomar su colmillo y cortar sus venas hasta que llegara la luz del día. Esa era uno de los ritos para crear a los medio vampiros (con casi todos los dones que tiene uno entero), que podía exterminar a los caza-vampiros de día como de noche. Como humanos normales, crecían, comían y se podían reproducir; pero en el mismo momento que empezaban a ingerir sangre, misteriosamente se volvían más jóvenes y, de este modo, trabajando como el elixir de la piedra filosofal, robando juventud (más bien, vida) a los demás, se aseguraban la inmortalidad.

Le dijo que la mayoría de los medio-vampiros eran títeres manejados fácilmente por sus vampiros creadores y utilizados para atraer presas o matar caza-vampiros. Pero como el vampiro-creador, en este caso su padre, estaba muriendo, conservaría su razón originalmente y no habría quien pudiera manejarlo, ni humanos con poderes especiales ni otro vampiros, en su calidad de medio-vampiro. La mayoría de los medio-vampiros, al darse cuenta de que eran manipulados mataban a sus creadores y no sabiendo como manejar su poder, siendo víctimas de su propia ignorancia terminaban muriendo. Gozaría de poderes especiales, pero al reproducirse al menos un descendiente de su prole heredaría estas cualidades, cada vez con menos fuerza.

También le dijo varios métodos efectivos con los cuales podría hacerse vampiro completamente y mencionaba los conjuros para terminar el rito de creación de un medio-vampiro. Su padre moría mientras terminaba de recitar las cláusulas del contrato de sangre entre el vampiro y el medio-vampiro que jamás se consumaría y que siempre era forzoso. Los colmillos estaban casi del tamaño normal y el que se había arrancado ya se había regenerado. Neji estaba a dos metros suyo, con las venas de las muñecas totalmente desgarradas, escuchando con atención lo que su progenitor decía.

_Los amo_. _Te amo, usa los poderes que te di para lo creas más conveniente_. _Nunca le digas a tu madre que hice esto... dile que no hubo otra mujer más que ella para mí. No le digas que morí... Prométeme que no le contarás de la existencia de los vampiros. Los quiero._

Luego el silencio la extraña sensación de conciencia y el sopor que se cernía sobre él. _¿La amo¿No le digas que morí?_ Él... no sabía que estaba muerta y era sincero, no sabía de su asesinato, pensaba que seguía viva. No había sido su padre el autor del homicidio. No, había sido otra persona, otro monstruo ¿pero quién¿cuál?... ¿y por qué la había matado?

La noche se extendía, su sangre brotaba, casi se quedó dormido esperando el amanecer. Soñó con tantas cosas. La muerte, el día, su familia; tosió, cansado y enfermizo. Y después de mucha espera: el sol.

Hizashi desapareció entre el suelo, convirtiéndose en cenizas; las heridas de Neji se curaron y cicatrizaron rápidamente, pero la luz diurna le irritó demasiado la piel y los ojos. No era vulnerable, pero le molestaba de manera excesiva. Se ocultó tras las sombras mirando su piel sorpresivamente blanca. Era un ser nuevo. Era un híbrido. _Era un monstruo_.

Naruto bloqueó las visiones, horrorizado. Neji se lo había permitido, ver su pasado, explorar su mente. Aún tenía dudas. ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente había vivido¿Por qué culpaba a su padre de la muerte de su madre aún y cuándo no la había asesinado¿Conocía, hasta el momento, el inmortal causante de su muerte?... Iba a preguntárselo pero le pareció una impertinencia de su parte.

"Lo siento" Naruto bajó la vista, apenado y sintiéndose culpable. Había visto de más, movido por la curiosidad. Neji lo escrutó, respetando su pose y actitud insensibles. Luego, suavizando la expresión y alejándose entre las sombras, contestó:

"Es mi culpa, por dejarte leer mis recuerdos. Sé que son demasiado duros, pero aún así no puedo permitirme olvidarlos... y creo que querías saber por qué soy así. Espero que ahora me guardes un poco más de confianza" suspiró "No, no es una impertinencia de tu parte... sólo deseo de conocimiento, aunque no quiero responder tus preguntas." Naruto supo en ese mismo momento que él también leía los pensamientos y aunque trató de responderle por telepatía el pelinegro bloqueó totalmente su mente y por último, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo concluyó: "¿Sabías qué...? Es hermoso cuando un humano siente pena por ti, cuando tu eres incapaz de sentir casi nada... eso al algo que nosotros amamos... la vida por encima de la muerte; los sentimientos a través de las circunstancias. El _amor _por encima de todo, de los sentimientos, de la _muerte_"

Y quedó en soledad de nuevo, era algo insólito. _¿Sentimientos a través de las circunstancias?_ Le sonaba familiar. Era extraño y siniestro. No era por los vampiros y los demonios. No. Y ahora tenía más dudas. ¿Qué experiencia podría haber tenido Haku?.¿Y Kiba?.¿Y Gaara?... ¿quiénes eran los demás?.¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke?... ¿era otro medio-vampiro sin dueño... o con dueño?

¿Y él?... ¿por qué él?... ¿Por qué había sido escogido entre cientos, tal vez miles?... ¿qué vio Kiba en él?... ¿qué vio Neji en él?... No veía demonios, no hablaba con fantasmas, no era medio-vampiro, no sabía de gnosis, no utilizaba instrumentos de alta tecnología para encontrar seres sobrenaturales. No sabía nada. Era un idiota susceptible, una presa fácil para los monstruos. Ni un solo poder, sólo un corazón apasionado.

Una luz brilló en su mente, encontrando comprensión y respuesta. Tal vez era por eso, era todo su mérito. Ser un cebo. Un gran y humano imán para atraer a la presa mayor. Una gran, emotiva y estúpida carnada indefensa, que serviría para matar el mal desde la raíz.

Posiblemente no era nada más que la carnada para el vampiro mayor.

Apretó sus manos. Tenía miedo. Sabía que todos estaban cerca, los podía sentir, lo cuidaban. Era la pieza maestra, el as bajo la manga, la jugada suprema de la misión. Era la salvación para Haku, la redención para Gaara, la absolución para Kiba, el final para Kankurou y un ángel amparador para Neji. Podía escucharlos con claridad, debatiéndose con sus propias angustias. Se auto-nombraban torpes.

Sin duda era alguna clase de broma. Cerró su cuarto, lo aseguró; aunque sabía bien que no importaba porque en cualquier momento un vampiro podría derribar la puerta con la punta de los dedos, si esto deseaba ó un espíritu demoníaco lograría atravesar la pared sin problemas. Aunque estaba consciente de esto, al cerrarla sintió tranquilidad y olvidó parcialmente las circunstancias en que se encontraba

¿Qué sorpresas tendría el día de mañana? No lo sabía. Estaba tan cansado que se recostó en el cama sin cambiarse y el sueño sublevó su ser.

* * *

**Continuará

* * *

**

**Ok!** Terminé por hoy n.n! Kao-chan felizzzzzz! Jujujujujuj, perdonen la espera! Pronto terminaré mis otro fics! Ya todos van en progreso T.T que felicidad! Y bien la parte de los medios-vampiro... yo la inventé XD! jujuju! n.n estuvo medio ridícula, lo sé! No me peguen u.u! y _perdonen si estuvo muy pesado el fic! T.T_

Agradezco sus reviews! Con mucho amor! Y prometo actualizar tan pronto como me regresen I-net! n.n mientras tanto tengo Internet gratis por media hora los martes y jueves en la escuela a quinta hora XDDDD! Jujujuju! (siempre y cuando la maestra nos permita usarlo u.u)

Y bien, dudas, aclaraciones, propuestas de parejas, comentarios, un rato de ocio para lokear y hablar de yaoi y celulares con vibrador, sin vibrador y con cámara; la mayoría tiene mi mail (el cual, por cierto (y créanme que es en serio y yo solita lo descubrí) está en mi profile) o siempre es bien recibido un review y estoy abierta a todas las opiniones y comentarios! Me pueden decir que Neji apesta como vampiro y que lo mate (o.o) o que ya no aparezca Gaara (O.O) ó que... Kakashi debe presentarse vestido como anciana... Ó que Ororchimaru debe bailar el pluma gay XDDD... ó que Naruto aparezca vestido como niña en corsé y toda la cosa... o que agregue más comedia u.u! O que siemplemente mi fic de plano y bien francamente enferma y sucks! XDDD

Todo, muchas gracias a todas por la aceptación, trataré de aclararlo todo mientras continúe el fic! Y claro que aparecerá Shino Abúrrame! XD (es mi pseudónimo para él n.n) tendrá un papel muuuy importante (que por cierto, aún no he pensado o.o) y ya va a aparecer! Y el SasuNaruGaara, claro que por supuesto! Las que me conocen saben que este trío es mi adoración! Y las que no, pues ya lo saben! XDDDD jajajajaj... etc o.o...

Bien, me despido no sin antes desearles lo mejor, Un besote (un gran ósculo XDD) y miles de regalos de navidad.

Nos vemos, xicas (y xicos del club de peggy):

Kao-chan jujujuju n.n (me siento como retrasada mental con la risita del jujuju... etto... me callo).


End file.
